Tres semanas
by Lizz Asakura
Summary: Una apuesta que puede acarrear graves consecuencias y más de un corazón roto y sólo tres semanas para cumplirla. Kai- Ty; Max- Ray y... si mis queridos amigos, esto es YAOI y LEMON. Cap 2! Reviews!
1. A un suspiro de distancia

****

Holas. 

Aún no termino mi primer fic de Beyblade y ya he comenzado a publicar el segundo. ¡Es que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que necesito desahogarme! Pero casi siempre las historias serán semi AU y la mitad de las veces no habrán beyblades de por medio... ya que me perdería mucho.

Antes de comenzar el fic un par de recomendaciones y aclaraciones IMPORTANTES.

1-. Nada de Beyblade es mío. 

2-. Este fic es yaoi y las parejas, pues son varias. Pero quiero que quede claro que las primordiales serán Kai- Taka y Max- Ray. Ya se llevaran unas sorpresitas por ahí, pero no se dejen llevar por las primeras impresiones.

3-. Este fic llevará contenido adulto. Algunos capítulos (iré especificando cuales) contendrán lemon y yaoi gráficos, así que aquellos a quienes no agrada el tema, pues que den media vuelta y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos. No sé si este capi lo será pero ¡CUIDADO!

4-. Tyson y Max tienen 17 años; Ray y Kai 18 años.

Tres semanas

Pieza primera

A un suspiro de distancia

Labios ansiosos, que por momentos carecieron de la ternura complaciente de amantes jóvenes, rodaron por el cuello cálido, en una fricción de aliento tibio que humedeció en un beso la piel expuesta de Takao. Dedos que se aferraron con necesidad y urgencia al otro, tratando de encontrarse y tocarse, aferrándose para no perderse en la marea de sensaciones diferentes que ya conocían, pero que no por eso resultaban menos desconcertantes.

Las bocas se encontraron con presteza, dedos ágiles que se deslizaron sinuosos por el otro cuerpo arrancando frenéticamente las ropas incómodas que los separaban aún. No se preocuparon de los botones, ya habría tiempo de buscarlos una vez que la pasión se hubiera calmado, una vez que los cuerpos dejaran de exigir cercanía y contacto, cuando las llamas de hormonas adolescentes se calmaran para brindarles aunque fuera un respiro.

Max forcejeó cada vez más molesto con la cremallera indolente de los pantalones, que con la misma terquedad le impedía el acceso, provocando roces molestos que más que contribuir a calmarlo, enardecían aún más la antorcha encendida en su vientre.

- Mal.. ditos... pantalones... – tartamudeó sin abandonar la lucha. 

En respuesta le llegó la risa burbujeante, infantil de Tyson, quien se limitaba a jadear en su oído agotado por la lucha de caricias bruscas y apasionadas que antecedían al orgasmo. No pretendía colaborar a la causa, disfrutaba sintiendo esa urgencia desbordante de Max, las manos que sudaban ante la presión de no poder consumar el acto, las palabras altisonantes que dejaba escapar el rubio de vez en cuando. 

Se contentó con deslizar sus manos por el pecho conocido, pálido y firme, en donde tantas veces se había dejado abrazar y acunar, arrullado por los besos y por esas caricias que no llegaban a tocarlo en medio de la noche estrellada. Sus dedos surcaron las líneas precisas de los músculos, dibujando la textura, los detalles mínimos que adoraba. Bastaba con esa ambigüedad dorada que los invadía al estar juntos ¿Verdad? Esos murmullos susurrantes que se congregaban en sus gargantas al momento de amarse, la luz blanca y cegadora de sus miradas encontrándose en la multitud.

Eso era amor ¿Verdad?

Pero, en ese caso... ¿Dónde estaban esas célebres mariposas que, decían siempre, se congregaban en los estómagos de los enamorados con sólo verse? ¿Esos nervios cariñosos por el sólo hecho de tomarse las manos o una sonrisa de vez en cuando? ¿Esa timidez que debería de atacarlos al momento de desnudarse y poder mostrarle al otro los miedos y verdades? ¿Dónde estaba todo aquello?

Finalmente, Max había logrado su objetivo, y una sonrisa triunfal se esbozaba en su rostro, curvándose con ternura por la comisura de sus labios hasta alcanzar con un brillo especial los ojos castaños. ¿Eso era amor?

El sillón crujió disimuladamente cuando Max se inclinó a alcanzar los labios de Takao, pero ni el peligro de terminar en el suelo pudo apaciguar un poco el momento. El sabor casi almizclado del rubio se mezcló con el chocolate, se fundió sin precisión en una oleada placentera, al tiempo que las últimas prendas caían o eran arrojadas sin ceremonia al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Max... 

Dejó que el camino de besos bajara por su pecho, abdomen, rodeara tiernamente el ombligo y regresara, arrodillándose entre las piernas del desnudo Takao sin prestar atención al nuevo crujido del sofá. Sus erecciones se tocaron en un alcance eléctrico y chispeante, mientras los movimientos se tornaban más desesperados, menos sincrónicos, cada uno tratando de alcanzar su propio clímax. 

- Max... 

¿Era amor o necesidad? Si no estaba Max, él estaba solo. Eran amigos desde su más tierna infancia, podía recordar el rostro del rubio como quien recuerda ese retrato que desde siempre ha estado colgado en la casa de la niñez. La sonrisa de Max era como del paisaje, la vida no sería lo mismo de no ser porque él estaba ahí. ¿Eso era amor?

Cuando los labios se cerraron en torno a su miembro pulsante, en un abrazo hermético, Takao dejó de pensar. Sólo necesitaba sentir. Y una vez más, ahí estaba la palabra necesidad, una vez más estaba ahí esa sensación etérea de _necesitar _estar ahí.

- Ty... 

Antes de que los gemidos acalorados de Tyson se volvieran los suspiros del final, Max abandonó su posición, apretándose dolorosamente contra el sofá, que por tercera vez amenazó con delatar el ímpetu de su encuentro. Trató de no pensar en el dolor en su espalda a causa del golpe, y se acomodó en el escaso espacio que quedaba, mientras con un solo y violento empellón entraba, penetrando el cuerpo de su pareja que se quejó en un gemido sordo, reconociendo lo que sabía suyo. La estrechez lo detuvo en mitad del movimiento, ondas de placer viajando por su columna vertebral, enviando mensajes a su cerebro. 

Volvió a moverse con cuidado, tratando de no dañar al otro, de enseñarle el mismo placer que él sentía para poder reproducirlo en el cuerpo moreno. Sus manos rodearon dolorosamente lentas la erección de Tyson, adecuándose al ritmo que se imponía, adaptándose a la danza primitiva y candente.

Repentinamente, ambos se percataron de que la temperatura en la habitación debía de haber subido varios grados de un golpe.

¿Valía la pena el tener tantas dudas?

Si no estaba Ty, él estaba solo. Con el tiempo, y usando toda esa perseverancia e ingenuidad pura, Tyson había logrado convertirse en un todo en su cabeza, en una criatura que ocupaba toda la extensión de su mente, que con una caricia relajada era capaz de hacerlo olvidar aunque fuera unos momentos. ¿Olvidar qué?

No estaba seguro.

Sólo necesitaba olvidarlo. Y por eso, necesitaba a Tyson.

Y para Max, eso era amor. No necesitaba de mariposas idiotas revoloteando en su estómago, ni nervios tontos a la hora de hacer el amor. Para él, amor era no estar solo.

Y con Tyson a su lado, había conocido la alegría de no tener miedo, de estar acompañado, de poder disfrutar de esas cosas pequeñas que bastaban para sacarle una sonrisa. Comentarios infantiles que eran suficientes para hacerlo olvidar el mundo.

Le bastaba con ese amor.

Enterró los dientes en una caricia brusca en el hombro de Tyson, imponiendo una marca rojiza en la piel suave, dejando hundir sus dientes en la carne firme al tiempo que los cuerpos se acoplaban complejamente, arqueándose con lentitud. Su boca lamió la herida otorgada por la misma, sintiendo las manos húmedas de Takao enterrarse una y otra vez entre los cabellos rubios.

Mientras se venían a la cima, en un gemido compartido y largo que resonó por el salón, la impresión de ingravidez, de libertad volátil los atacó, a pesar de que sabían que sus cuerpos enlazados seguían fijos en el mundo gris. Juntos cayeron exhaustos contra los cojines, sonrisas satisfechas mientras se abrazaban cansados.

Cayeron dormidos sin decir palabras, todo lo que habría sido necesario decir había quedado claro en el acto.

No era amor, pero sí necesidad.

No era amor, pero si placer culpable.

Pero, no era amor.

****

+++++++++

Kai revisó por tercera vez la calle vacía y soltó un ahogado suspiro. Estaba harto. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí.

Se había cansado de estar solo en su casa, sentado frente al televisor apagado mirando la pantalla oscura. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de prenderlo, la zumbante intromisión tecnológica de ese aparato en sus pensamientos no era necesaria en el estado atribulado en el que se hallaba. 

Había estado sentado solo en su sillón favorito, viendo la televisión apagada, sosteniendo un vaso vacío en su mano derecha. Y así, largos minutos mientras se resistía a la tentación de hacer lo que llevaba bastante tiempo en su cabeza.

Ver a Tyson. 

Ir a ver a Tyson, aún corriendo el riesgo de ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedársele mirando como bobo.

Como había estado mirándolo los últimos cuatro años, en silencio y como idiota.

Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a la residencia de los Kinomiya, tratando de superar la decepción de enterarse que Ty había salido. Justo aquel día en que había sido capaz de juntar las fuerzas necesarias para ir ahí sin ningún motivo aparente.

Pero el chico de cabello azul había salido con su amigo Max.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba celoso. Esos celos eran una parte inevitable y conocida de su ser, Kai Hiwatari era una persona celosa hasta los extremos más insospechados, aun sabiendo que no tenía porque sentir esa posesividad hacia Tyson.

Ty no era suyo. Y no lo sería nunca. Pero ese simple y verídico hecho no quitaba que se sintiera tremendamente frustrado y envidioso, sabiendo que su chico moreno estaba en permanente compañía del rubio. ¿Es que acaso no podían pasar un día sin estar juntos?

Pateó sin mucho interés una piedra inocente que osó atravesarse en su camino, tratando de distraerse. Quería dejar de pensar en Tyson. Dejar de imaginar lo que esos dos podían estar haciendo. NO quería saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Deseó con un ímpetu repentino saber que era lo que hacían. Nunca había sido extremadamente curioso, pero no le gustaba estar de pie en mitad de la nada sin saber lo que estaba haciendo su Tyson con Max. Con otro chico. Con alguien que no era él. Y alguien a quien parecía tenerle mucha confianza.

- Hiwatari. 

Sólo eso le faltaba. El imbécil de Yuriv estaba frente a él, una sonrisa luminosa emergiendo en el rostro pálido, ojos color cielo centelleando alegres en un contraste que le sonó repulsivo con el momento. Ese pelirrojo estaba de pie junto a un árbol poco interesante, apoyado en el tronco con desenfado mientras dejaba que el viento jugueteara a destajo con los cabellos rojos. Frunció el entrecejo marcadamente y decidió ignorarlo.

- ¿Visitando a Ty- chan?- Tala marcó más su sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba en un par de zancadas a Kai.- Por tu cara de decepción debo de suponer que no lo has encontrado. 

- Jódete, Yuriv. 

- ¿Es eso una proposición, Kai?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja dubitativo mientras soltaba una breve carcajada. 

La técnica era no tomarlo en cuenta. Ignorarlo. Hasta un patán como él se cansaba de tanta indiferencia. 

Kai soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y continuó su camino a ninguna parte. No estaba teniendo un buen día y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ponerse a discutir con Yuriv, le bastaba con la desilusión de saber que Ty estaba en alguna maldita parte con Max y que no tenía nada más que hacer. Agregarle a Yuriv fastidiando como sólo él podía era demasiado. 

- Te ves MUY enamorado ¿Sabías? 

****

Ignóralo, Kai.

- Es poco lo que sabes disimular, ya que es bastante obvio que lo ves y comienzas a derretirte. 

****

Ningún idiota se está burlando de ti. Ignóralo.

- Aunque también es evidente que Ty no se ha enterado... con lo distraído e inocente que es. 

****

No estás pensando que a Yuriv le gusta Ty ¿Cierto?

- En cierta forma... podría decirse que te comprendo. Al fin y al cabo yo... 

****

Lo estás haciendo y tienes razón. Mátalo.

La frase murió en los labios de Tala cuando se vio obligado a apartarse ante la amenaza de un puño yendo directamente a su rostro. Observó mezcla sorpresa con indignación y diversión el rostro contraído de furia de Kai y soltó una risita aguda. 

- Oh, vamos. ¿No aceptas siquiera un poquito de competencia? 

- Vete al infierno, Yuriv. Haz lo que se te venga en gana pero no metas en eso a Ty. 

No quería matarlo. Bueno, si quería, pero el punto es que no debía hacerlo. No valía la pena ir encarcelado por un idiota presumido como ese ¿Verdad?

- Lamento tener que llevarte la contra, pero no veo motivos por lo cual no hacerlo. Debo decir que a mí me gusta y... 

Tal vez si valía la pena.

****

Siguiente capítulo: "Si de apuestas se trata..." y ahí se entenderá todo mucho mejor. Nos estamos viendo y ¡Ah! Gracias a Tsuki Black por ayudarme con esta historia. 

¿Me dejan un review?

Liz-chan


	2. Si de apuestas se trata

Lamento mil el retraso. Han sido tiempos difíciles y escasos de inspiración.

**En este fic, lo había olvidado mencionar, la relación entre Ty y Max ante los demás es de los mejores amigos. Ray es el mejor amigo de Kai, pero en relación a los otros dos son indiferentes. **

Fic **YAOI, **con escenas **gráficas **y absolutamente **explícitas. **Si **NO** eres tolerante, no leas.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A ORO MAKOTO, POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS QUE POR CIERTO FUE AYER. FELICITACIONES.

Tres Semanas

Pieza Segunda

Si de apuestas se trata...

Su mano estaba cerrada en torno a la garganta de Yuriv. Jamás le había parecido el muchacho tan frágil, así de delicado sonaba en esos momentos su cuello. Bastaría con ejercer un poquito de presión y podría olvidar para siempre que alguna vez hubo un estorbo en su vida con cabello rojo.

Claro, después se vería en dificultades para encontrar motivos para no ir a la cárcel, pero siempre podía alegar completa locura. Ese era un buen motivo: fue maltratado desde niño y no halló nada mejor que desquitarse con el primer idiota que lo provocó.

Sonaba convincente ¿no?

Lo observó por última vez o al menos eso suponía. Los ojos azules entrecerrados mientras el rostro adquiría un ligero matiz violáceo, probablemente fruto del estrangulamiento que estaba sufriendo, los labios pálidos, las fosas nasales dilatadas ante la búsqueda perpetua de un poco de aire.

Sería la última vez que lo viera y eso lo hacía feliz.

¿En qué momento preciso de su vida había enloquecido?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Max deslizó su dedo índice por la espalda desnuda de Tyson, dibujando cuidadosamente lo que probablemente era una gran demostración de arte abstracto. Le gustaba el tacto suave y caliente de la piel de su pareja contra su mano, le transmitía calor por todas sus terminales nerviosas y finalmente se deslizaba por su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

Se inclinó hasta tocar con los labios el hombro derecho y deposito un beso desprovisto de pasión, con algo de cariño fruto de su eterna amistad. Y sintió en sus labios, el sabor exquisitamente dulce de la piel de Ty- chan, almizclándose en su boca.

¿Adicto a Takao, Max?

Dejó escapar una risita mientras se reacomodaba en el estrecho sillón, divertido ante sus propios pensamientos lujuriosos.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de moverte, Maxie? Trato de dormir.

Le revolvió los cabellos con una mano, respondiéndole negativamente mientras continuaba explorando el sabor del hombro de Tyson. Era interesante ir descubriendo los ligeros matices que tenía, sin dejar por eso de saber extraordinariamente dulce.

Le gustaba besarlo y sentir aquella impresión vana y fugaz de propiedad absoluta. Poder decir mío y estar seguro de que así lo era.

Ty era suyo.

- Max... – alegó con voz cansada.- Para ya.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Para ese entonces eran apenas unos niños pequeños, inocentes a su tierna edad que se habían convertido en amigos. Los mejores amigos que podían existir, inseparables por siempre. No se conocía otra parejita más tierna que esa, dos pequeños niños solitarios y abandonados que se dedicaban a estar juntos en los momentos de soledad.

La soledad compartida es menos dolorosa ¿Cierto?

- Estoy aburrido.- comentó Max al azar, apartándose los cabellos rubios de los ojos.

Seguir viviendo le parecía una tarea demasiada pesada. Continuar en aquel rincón del mundo con ningún motivo por el cual estar... no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Tyson salió del lío de brazos y piernas que constituían en el sillón y rodó por el suelo para buscar su ropa. Comenzaba a sentir frío y, además, ya no le quedaba nada por hacer en aquel lugar.

- Espero que no sea una indirecta que incluya sexo.- apuntó a su vez Tyson.- Yo estoy cansado y debo irme. No quiero que mi abuelo me regañe por llegar tarde de nuevo.

- ¿No te harta hacer todos los días lo mismo?

Ty abandonó su laborioso trabajo de tratar de rescatar sus pantalones de debajo del sofá y se volvió para observar a su acompañante. Max estaba recostado de espaldas (parecía no importarle su absoluta desnudez) observando con una expresión casi nostálgica el techo raso de la habitación.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- De todo esto. – replicó el rubio señalando a su alrededor.- Hablo de todo. Hacer todos los días lo mismo, tener que vivir cada segundo igual que el anterior.

Cierta alarma se activó en la cabeza de Tyson que lo obligó a acercarse. Gateó lentamente hasta quedar al lado de Max y admiró detenidamente los detalles de su perfil, un rostro tan delicado como el de una muchacha, bello y fino como de doncella.

Max era aquella persona de quien podría enamorarse algún día. Quizá no hoy ni mañana... pero era lo más probable.

¿Eso lo alegraba?

Acarició con ternura la frente pálida, secando con la palma de su mano un par de gotas de sudor cristalino que rodaban por la piel nívea, deteniéndose a delinear cuidadosamente las cejas arqueadas. Sintió relajarse al chico contra sus cariños y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Eso es algo que no podemos cambiar. No depende de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo aceptas algo así?- reclamó en voz baja el rubio.- ¿Cómo soportas saber que no estás controlando lo que haces?

Tyson se inclinó sobre él hasta casi tocar sus labios con los propios. Mezcló sus alientos mientras ambos suspiraban cálidamente y besó de manera invisible cada poro de la piel suave de Max.

- No seas melodramático, Maxie. Estás exagerando. - lo calmó.- Aunque a decir verdad, yo también estoy aburrido.

- ¿Ah, sí?- inquirió Max sonriendo pícaramente.

- Sí. Creo que deberíamos de buscar alguna entretención, algún pasatiempo. – Tyson se estiró y le dirigió una mirada rápida a su amigo.- Tenemos que buscar alguna otra cosa en que divertirnos.

El rubio agitó la cabeza para sacar de ahí ciertos pensamientos oscuros y poco santos y detuvo su mirada en la lámpara que pendía del techo.

- Pues... se me ocurre algo que nos ayudaría a pasar un poco el tiempo.

- Si es otra de tus ideas pervertidas puedes olvidarla.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó ofendido- Esta no es pervertida.

Ambos rieron suavemente. El reloj de la sala dio las cinco de la tarde.

- Creo que nos vendría bien tener nuevos desafíos, Ty- chan.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "nuevos desafíos"?

- Hablo de hacer algo diferente. Y se me ha ocurrido algo estupendo

- A ver, habla Maxie. Ya veremos si es tan estupendo como dices- pidió Tyson sentándose en el suelo, interesado.

- Pues... tengo una apuesta imposible para ti.

El peliazulado observó ligeramente desconcertado al otro muchacho. Había algo curioso en la expresión de Max... algo que no le estaba dando buena espina.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

- Escucha y verás a lo que me refiero con imposible.- Max se acercó lo suficiente a Tyson como para depositar un beso húmedo en el lóbulo de su oído y dijo con voz acariciante. – Sé de alguien inmune a ti, alguien que jamás se enamoraría de ti y te apuesto a que eres incapaz de ablandar aunque sea un poquito su corazón.

- Oh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Creí que finalmente me había llegado la hora. – balbuceó apenas el pelirrojo.- Espero que seas consciente de que eres un animal.

Kai decidió dejar de prestar oídos a las venenosas frases del ruso y siguió caminando en silencio. Definitivamente luego de ese lapso asesino, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas.

No podía ir por la vida tratando de matar a los imbéciles que decidieran joderle la vida.

- Hiwatari, es notable la manera en que descargas la frustración de saber que babeas por un imposible.

Ya era bastante tarde y aún no terminaba de analizar el hecho por el cual había ido a buscar a Tyson, porque había dejado que aquellos estúpidos pensamientos semi- románticos lo llevaran hasta la puerta misma de su casa, con la clara intención de ver aunque fuera un instante los ojos tormentosos.

¿Por qué él querría ver a Tyson?

Lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido y por eso huyes.

- Ty- chan es demasiado para ti, es sólo un sueño de tu cabecita expuesta al sol.

Lo sabía y odiaba tener la plena conciencia de que cualquier sentimiento que albergara hacia el chico era una completa quimera.

Pateó furiosamente una lata que algún irresponsable había dejado en mitad de la calle y enterró las manos hasta el fondo en sus bolsillos. Buscó mentalmente alguna tonada alegre para silbar y se sintió profundamente frustrado al darse cuenta que no sabía llevar a cabo dicha acción.

- ¿Sabías que Ty- chan va conmigo todos los domingos a ver el baseball?

Kai se detuvo en seco ante la frase... ¿Por qué Tala seguía tratando de hacer que lo matara?

- ¿Qué intentas decir, Yuriv?

- Yo nada.

Llegaron ante una calle concurrida que les cortó el paso abruptamente. El ruido de las personas hablando sin cesar, las ruedas rechinando contra el pavimento y el bullicio general de los motores en la gran ciudad apagaron a duras penas el gruñir de sus pensamientos. Vaya si sabía de lo que estaba hablando Yuriv, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saber lo mucho que lo dañaba con sus estupideces.

- Eres un cobarde, Hiwatari.

- ¿No puedes hablar un poquito más claro, Yuriv? Realmente no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

Se detuvo para quedar frente al otro joven y lo pudo analizar detenidamente. Odiaba admitir que el idiota tenía su atractivo... ¿Acaso Tyson estaría interesado en él?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que miras, Kai?- replicó mordazmente Tala, notando la mirada del otro recorrerle.

- Piérdete, idiota.

- Muy original, Hiwatari. Supongo que no te interesa escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

- No. No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y aguardó a que la necesidad de hablar pudiera con el pelirrojo. La gente pasaba por su lado sin prestarles atención y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

- Eres un marica. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de enfrentarme en el pasado y ahora menos ¿Ne, Kai?

Volvía a tener que mirar hacia atrás. Volver a los recuerdos que llevaba una vida queriendo olvidar.

- Yo pude llegar a amarte ¿Sabías?

Pero no pudo ser ¿Es que no podemos dejar esto atrás?

- Pero tú nunca has sido capaz de querer a alguien ni de entender lo que significa en un ser humano normal el sentir. ¿Sabías que la gente común tiene sentimientos?

No. Si nadie se preocupaba por él... ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse él por los demás?

- Supongo que debes de desear a Ty- chan lo suficiente como para estar así de confundido. Pero en ti dudo mucho poder encontrar algo más allá de deseo físico hacia él.

- ¿Es que acaso tú si le ofreces algo más?

Yo no puedo. Ya ha pasado el tiempo de hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que sí. Yo si puedo amarlo. Tú no y él tampoco puede amarte.

No, no puede. Porque eso sería su destrucción.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?

- ¿Acaso crees que si puede?

- Estoy seguro de eso, Yuriv.

- Pues entonces trata de demostrármelo, Kai. Trata de enseñarme que eres capaz de enamorar a Tyson y ahí veremos si eres un marica o no.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- ¿Podrías repetir eso?

- Dije que te apuesto a que eres incapaz de enamorar a Kai Hiwatari.

- Max, estás completa y absolutamente loco. Me voy.

Se terminó de acomodar los pantalones mientras pensaba en los diferentes buenos sicólogos que había en la ciudad. Algo estaba fallando en la cabeza del otro joven como para proponer semejante... tontería.

- Oh, Ty- chan, detente. No seas grave, es sólo un juego el que te propongo.

- Un juego que definitivamente no quiero jugar. No me voy a meter en una apuesta en la que juguemos con algo tan sagrado como esto.- sentenció Takao mientras se ataba los tenis.

- ¿Sagrado? Antes no pensabas eso.- gruñó Max, recordándole los tiempos en que se pasaban la vida haciendo apuestas.

- Entonces éramos sólo niños.

- Seguimos siendo niños... aún no cumplimos los 18 años ¿sabías?

Por toda respuesta, una almohada se estrelló contra su cabeza. Tyson caminaba dignamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es demasiado difícil para ti?

- No estamos hablando de eso, Max. Intento meter en esa cabeza de alcornoque que tienes que no es correcto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

- Hablo de KAI HIWATARI. ¿Ha demostrado tener sentimientos alguna vez?

- Eso fue un comentario malvado ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Aceptas o no?

Tyson observó desde el umbral a Max. La sonrisa dulcemente infantil, el cabello desparramado una vez más por su frente. Decidió ignorar que estaba desnudo y los motivos de esto y sonrió ante la ternura de la escena.

- Depende de lo que esté en juego. ¿Qué gano si lo conquisto?

- Pues... ¿Qué quieres ganar?

Soltó una carcajada mientras se lo pensaba. Aquello no dejaba de parecerle peligroso (¿Jugar con un Hiwatari? Ni loco) pero ahí mismo radicaba su encanto. En el peligro y el desafío de la dificultad de acercarse tan sólo un poquito a Kai. Observó a Max y volvió a sonreír.

- Pues... supongo que tener un sirviente rubio por una semana no me vendría nada de mal. Aunque si yo tengo que conquistar a Kai, creo que lo más lógico es que tú también tengas tu desafío imposible.

- Para mí no existen los imposibles, Ty... ¿De quién estaríamos hablando?

- Pues... déjame pensarlo por mientras. Te digo mañana.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a guisa de despedida y luego abrió la puerta para enfrentarse al iluminado pasillo. ¿En qué lío se estaba metiendo ahora?

Continuará...

Veamos, un capítulo transitorio entre el comienzo y la verdadera acción. Ya comienza a ponerse claro el asunto... aunque pasaran muchas cosas durante esta famosa apuesta. Había olvidado mencionar que habrá un confuso y dramático pasado para Tala y Kai.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me hagan saber sus opiniones.

Gracias a:

Tsubaza Winner

Kokoro Yana

Nancy Hiwatari

Kary

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo

Yuuna Ushiha

Shamanhoro

Dalia Himura

Martha

Por sus mensajes.

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Un beso a todos.

Lizz


End file.
